


Warm

by LarryImpala



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryImpala/pseuds/LarryImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' jacket kept Harry warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Finally he heards as the door opens. Louis jumps up off the couch and goes to the lobby to meet his boyfriend. 

 “Harreeeeeeh”. 

Harry smiles and opens his arms to embrace Louis. Louis puts his arms around Harry’s waist and Harry around Louis’ back. 

“How was your day?” The older asks with his face buried in Harry’s neck. Harry shivers to the feeling of his boyfriend’s breath there.

“Fine”, he says, and turns his head slightly to kiss Louis’ cheek. 

“Ugh, your nose is freezing”, exclaims Louis, and pulls of a little so he can look into Harry’s eyes. He is smiling. 

“It’s very cold today, but your jacket has kept me warm. And smells like you.” 

And Louis can’t take it anymore. He moves closer to Harry, raises his right hand to his curls and pecks Harry’s lips. 

“I’m glad.” 

And another kiss. 

“Of what?” asks Harry. And another kiss, this time longer. 

“You’ve been thinking about me.” 

Another one. This time Harry starts to walk them to the stairs. 

“I’m always thinking about you” Harry responds, “and him” adds with his hand down her boyfriend’s ass. Louis laughs in Harry’s mouth. And another kiss. And they are at the foot of the stairs. 

“I’ve been thinking about you when I was with the boys aswell.” 

First step. Another kiss, this time with tongues. 

Harry pulls of a little so he can take Louis’ shirt off an it falls at his feet. Harry runs his fingers down Louis’ torso and he shivers. Second step. 

“And what were you thinking of?” 

Another kiss. This time is Louis who takes Harry’s jacket off.  _ **His**_  jacket. 

Next step. 

“The way you said my name last night …”

Harry moans and attacks Louis’ neck but not for long because Louis has to get rid of the clothes that separates Harry from his skin. 

“… when I made you come”

“That’s it.” 

Harry grabs Louis around the bum and back and he wrapps his legs around Harry’ waist. Louis’ arms are around Harry’s neck and his face is into the gap between his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder. They are laughing. Louis is biting and kissing every part of exposed skin as Harry leads them to their room. That night is Louis who moans Harry’s name first.


End file.
